


Fear

by PolkaDotDragon



Series: GOT Season 8 Fixes and AUs [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fuck Cersei, Gen, Missandei deserved better, Season/Series 08, a better death, s08e04, season 8 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolkaDotDragon/pseuds/PolkaDotDragon
Summary: Missandei stood on the walls of King’s Landing and contemplated fear.How I wish the scene with Missandei had gone in episode 4. Obviously, spoilers for season 8 episode 4.





	Fear

Missandei knew fear.

She first learned fear when the slavers ripped her from her mother’s arms and ran her father through. Fear sunk into her skin at the hands of her masters. When Daenerys broke the chains on Missandei, the fear lifted from her skin from the first time since she had been taken from her family. But fear never truly leaves, and it gripped her again many times through service to Daenerys. There was fear in her heart every time Grey Work left to battle. It grew in her through the war with the long night. So when Cersei placed her on the wall to King’s Landing and threatened her life, Missandei took the fear and welcomed it. For fear for her own life was much easier accepted than fear for her queen or for her lover.

When Cersei gripped her arm, Missandei used the fear within her. She closed her eyes, just for a second, to remember the feel of her queens hand in hers, the soft touch of Grey Works lips, and all the pleasant memories of her time with them. When Missandei opened her eyes again, it is Cersei’s face she gazed upon. She allowed a smile to grace her face as she gripped the mad queen in return.

There was no fear in her now. Missandei held only contentment and spite as she plummeted to the earth with Cersei Lannister beneath her.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so many issues with this episode, this was only one. When I saw Cersei step forward next to Missandei all I wanted to see was her push Cersei over the edge. I know that wouldn’t happen with 2 episodes left to go but it would have been great! And if Missandei was to die, she should have had a cooler death.


End file.
